


80% счастья и Ева Грин

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Как сложно быть счастливым.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	80% счастья и Ева Грин

– …в какой-то момент понимаешь, что дело совсем в других вещах, – задумчиво сказал Атсуши, с полуфразы продолжая давний прерванный разговор. Он затянулся сигаретой, прикрыл глаза и медленно выпустил дым из приоткрытых губ, обессилено уронил руку на подушку за головой, и несколько хлопьев пепла упали на наволочку.  
– Неделю назад она мне подсунула один из своих журналов, там был тест с названием… с названием «Насколько вы счастливы?»  
Имаи скептически хмыкнул, и Атсуши улыбнулся.  
– Да. Я тоже так подумал. Но мне все равно было нечего делать, так что я его прошел. И ты знаешь, что? Оказывается, я счастлив на восемьдесят процентов.  
Атсуши открыл глаза и посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Там были такие вопросы… Испытываете ли вы нужду в деньгах. Есть ли у вас друзья, которые вам помогут, если вы попадете в беду. Сталкивались ли вы в последнее время с несправедливостью… Штук двадцать вопросов. Я ставил галочки, посмеиваясь, но в процессе уже понимал – с точки зрения этого теста я вполне счастливый человек. Наверное, с точки зрения почти любого человека я – вполне счастлив. Чего же мне все время не хватает? Недовольство это постоянное. Неудовлетворенность. Это все наносное, тебе не кажется?  
Имаи в замешательстве потер нос.  
– А тебе?  
– Чем дальше, тем больше.  
Имаи вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в свою подушку. Атсуши согласно кивнул и снова затянулся.  
– Я уже пожилой человек, – сказал он страдающим голосом. – Наверное, пора признать, что я совсем не так несчастен, как себе кажусь.  
– Не думал, что доживу до этого момента, – пробормотал Имаи, поворачиваясь на бок.  
– Смеешься надо мной, – укоризненно произнес Атсуши, но Имаи видел, что он не обижается. Атсуши редко обижался.  
– Не смеюсь, – сказал Имаи, перегнувшись через него и достав с прикроватной тумбочки пепельницу. – Ты сейчас всю постель испачкаешь. Давай сюда.  
Атсуши со вздохом затушил сигарету и тут же достал новую, сел, прикуривая, откинулся спиной на стену.  
– Вот ты, – сказал он, тыча сигаретой в сторону Имаи. – Ты – счастлив?  
– В настоящий момент – более чем, – ответил тот.  
Атсуши покачал головой.  
– Как у тебя получается это. Жить моментом. Когда я пытаюсь так делать, потом только сильней себя ненавижу.  
– А прямо сейчас – ненавидишь?  
Атсуши прислушался к ощущениям и был вынужден покачать головой.  
– Но я знаю, что буду ненавидеть себя завтра.  
– Это будет завтра. А пока ты… – Имаи фыркнул от неожиданности пришедшей в голову мысли. – Пока ты очень похож на Еву Грин.  
Атсуши едва не подавился дымом.  
– Что? Почему?  
– Голый и куришь.  
Атсуши медленно затянулся, глядя на него с изумлением и против воли начиная улыбаться.  
– Голый и курю…  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Ты… Ты очень странный.  
– Я уже привык.  
– Ева Грин? Серьезно?  
– Она красивая.  
– Утешает…  
Имаи забрал у него сигарету и решительно ее затушил, убрал пепельницу с постели.  
– Иди сюда.  
Атсуши неторопливо сполз обратно под одеяло, стараясь удержать на лице скептическое выражение. Но как только Имаи поцеловал его, с силой проводя ладонью по груди и ниже, скепсис уступил место сначала удивлению, а затем и желанию.  
И ближайшие полчаса Атсуши абсолютно точно был счастлив. Хотя бы на свои восемьдесят процентов.


End file.
